New and Improved
by sugahandspice
Summary: The Ducks know how to bring the new year in, especially when their futures are looking so bright. CG CL JA.


New and Improved

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Pleas read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Okay, I know it's a bit weird to write a New Year fic in the middle of June but this just popped into my head and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think.

"PARTY!" Fulton Reed and Dean Portman yelled as Gordon Bombay opened the door. Their former coach frowned before laughing and inviting them in. Inside they greeted their team mates who had already arrived.

"Who was first here?" Portman asked as Fulton headed for the stereo to change the music. Les Averman and Greg Goldberg shrugged.

"Charlie I think, why?" The spectacled hockey player glanced at his friend as Portman grinned.

"You what happens to the person who arrives at the party first." Goldberg shook his head.

!Yeah but he was helping set up so I don't think it counts." His two friends shook their heads at him before moving on to greet their other friends.

Dwain Robertson, Ken Wu and Russ Tyler were already arguing over whether the group should watch a hockey game when everyone had arrived. Luis Mendoza was busy on the phone sweet-talking a girl as Guy Germaine and Connie Moreau moved to a more secluded part of the room. It was the usual activities of the large group and everyone was used to it by now.

There was a chorus of greetings as Charlie Conway, team Captain, entered the room woth his girlfriend Linda, an honorary Duck. The two sat down on the couch as Bombay and their other coach, Ted Orion, entered the room. Charlie did a quick head count.

"Is it just Banksie and Jules who aren't here?"

"Who says we aren't here?" Julie Gaffney called as she entered the room, Adam Banks behind her. Connie squealed and split away from her boyfriend to greet her best friend. Adam moved passed the pair to Charlie and the two hugged, Charlie muttering something in his friends' ear that made the sandy haired man hit him.

"Is that everyone present? Excellent." Bombay grinned and clapped his hands together. "You all know why we're here. To celebrate the announcement of America's new Olympic team-" He was interrupted by the large group cheering. It had been a huge shock for the whole team to be asked to represent their country again and play in the Olympics but it was going to be yet another Duck adventure. "- and of course to bring in the New Year!" Everyone cheered again and Fulton turned to the stereo and blasted music into the room.

For the next couple of hours the team played games remembered incidents and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. In no time at all they were gathered around the television, counting down from ten.

"… 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The shouts seemed to echo around the room as everyone cheered. Connie and Guy kissed the New Year in, Guy slipping the sparkling diamond ring onto her finder with ease.

The bash brothers launched themselves at each other, somehow managing not to break anything and landing on Averman, Goldberg and Dwain. Russ and Ken laughed until they were pulled into the bundle and Charlie pulled Linda out of the way before either of them could be involved in the mass of bodies, getting a kiss from Linda as thanks. Bombay and Orion set about hauling the boys off of each other as Adam slipped into the kitchen.

"Julie?" The sandy haired girl turned and smiled as her friend joined her. Adam smiled.

"Happy New Year, Jules." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment before stepping back with his head down. Julie reached out and lifted his head up so their eyes met.

"Adam?" His gaze ran all over her face, as if searching for something, before he stepped forward again and seized her lips in the most passionate kiss Julie had ever felt. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer, bringing their bodies into contact.

Breaking the kiss for air they looked at each other and smiled. Adam pushed Julie back into the counter behind her then lifting her onto it before settling in for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep their bodies in contact as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands came to rest on her thigh as the other intertwined with her hair, pulling her head down closer-

"Adam, Julie, you in here?" The pair broke apart as their team Captain entered the small room. Both were slightly breathless and their body temperatures were soaring. Charlie looked over both of them before a knowing smile took over his face.

"Hurry up and finish your business, Connie and Guy have got an announcement to make." Both hockey players flushed and Captain Duck laughed as he left the room. Julie slowly eased herself down from the counter, looking anywhere but at Adam.

"So … I have a game Friday night." Adam began and Julie looked up. She grinned.

"A game? What are you, a hot-shot hockey player?" They both grinned, the tension easing away from them. Adam took a deep breath before continuing.

"And I was wondering if we could meet up afterwards for … drinks." He gave her a lopsided grin and Julie sighed.

"I have a game Friday night too." She started, sending him a gorgeous smile. "A drink afterwards would be nice." She reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and he caught her hand. Julie grinned before giving him a long, slow kiss that left Adam wanting so much more.

"It's a date." She murmured before sauntering out of the room. Adam stood still for a second before grinning and punching his hand up into the air as if he'd just scored a winning goal. In a way he had. Then he re-entered the large sitting room filled with his friends to start a new and already improved year.

A/N – Hope you all liked this, please tell me what you thought by reviewing. If you want a sequel let me know, I have an idea running through my head but I'll only write it if you guys want to read it. Hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned folks!


End file.
